


The Little Womp Rat

by Amy (InnitMarvelous)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Father-Son Relationship, Found Family, Gen, No spoilers for Season 2, Reflection, Season 1 ficlet, Thinking, other than I used the Child's name in the tags, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnitMarvelous/pseuds/Amy
Summary: Din thoughts when he told Cara he was leaving the Child on Sorgan.
Relationships: Din Djarin & The Child
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Noromo Mando: Mandalorian Genfics Collection





	The Little Womp Rat

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fic attempt to really write something related to **The Mandalorian**. I hope y'all will be _kind_ in your comments!
> 
> I know I am a year behind everyone, but I only just got D+ last month, and I started watching **The Mandalorian** almost immediately and was hooked. I think Ep 2 of Season 2 was the first episode I saw at the same time as everyone else. It's been such a long time since I have loved anything that's Star Wars _this much_!
> 
> But anyway please **DO** comment!

_I'm leaving him here. Traveling with me, that's no life for a kid._

The moment the words leave my mouth, I see them exactly for what they are: a pile of poodoo. 

But I don't take them back because I also knew they're truth.

I want to leave the kid here, not because being with me is too dangerous for him. No, I want to leave him here because it's dangerous for _me_. This Child is starting to attach himself to me, to my affections like a mynock to a starship's power cables. I can't let that happen. I can't let it go any further because feeling those kinds of emotions means I will be open to all sorts of vulnerabilities my... _our_ enemies can use against us.

I know all of this but knowing this does make the words any less hollow sounding before or when I say what I say to Cara next.

_I did my job, he's safe. Better chance at a life._

That's pure poodoo and I _know_ it. It's amazing Cara doesn't call me down on it right then and there. She's been around me with the Child long enough to know the little womp rat is burrowing, _has borrowed_ his way into my heart.

She doesn't let it slide by completely. 

Of course, she doesn't.

 _It's gonna break his little heart._ she says.

She's right, this _is_ going to break the Child's heart. But I can't see _any_ other way out that isn't going to leave him hurt in a worse way or even maybe even dead. I don't think I could live with something happening to the kid just because I didn't give him up when I had the chance to in a place where I _know_ for sure he'll be safe.

So I do the only thing I can do to make sure she won't keep trying to talk me out of this.

_He'll get over it. We all do._

I made my voice sound as unfeeling and uncaring as I could. The problem was, it's not how things were. I did feel and care, all too much for the little odd creature who was once my quarry. I cared too much, and this is why things have to end _now_ before I won't be able to say goodbye to the Child when the time comes.

I'm almost certain Cara doesn't buy, because I _didn't_ buy it. But she lets it drop there, and I am grateful. This is going to be hard enough to do without her continuing to me remind me the kid's already in my heart.


End file.
